Therapy
by gynny
Summary: Unstiteuf ; Unty La relation qu'entretient Unsterbliicher avec son ami Newtiteuf est ambiguë et parviens à le faire douter de son orientation sexuelle. La plus gros obstacle semble être l'apparente hétérosexualité d'Unster... Mais même si NT aime les hommes, aime t-il Unster pour autant? Il faut deux personnes pour former un couple... (LE CONCEPT DE LA THERAPIE EST DE SAMISAKA)
1. Part one

Je l'avais annoncé, le voici. La première reprise, version longue ( voir même trèèèès longue) de certains de mes twedabs!

N'hésitez pas à me Follow sur Twitter pour pouvoir les lires en avant première. (TheGynny)

Voici les twedabs concerné par cet première adaptation, présenté en Threeshot.

 **(ATTENTION, CA SPOIL TOTALEMENT LA FIC. NE LISEZ PAS CES TWEDAB SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS ETRE SPOILER. merci)**

Unster s'était trompé  
Il avait cru qu'NT ressentait quelque chose pour lui  
Il avait tenté de comprendre ses propres sentiments.  
Pour rien.

* * *

C'était dur de voir NT tweeter son amour à Frigiel ou encore a Beaugrand  
Mais c'était encore plus dur et douloureux de le voir embrasser Arm

* * *

-Tu me parles plus, Unster...  
J'aimerais comprendre, Seb.  
Tu me manques. Ça me fait mal d'être sans t...

Seb appuya sur 3.  
Message supprimé.

* * *

-... NT... Ma porte.  
-tu répondais plus depuis longtemps, j'ai paniqué !  
-... T'as défoncé ma porte...  
-Seb...  
-Embrasse-moi s'il te plaît.

* * *

 **THERAPY**

Unsterbliicher était hétérosexuel. C'était plutôt admis de tout le monde. Sa famille le savait, ses amis le savaient, sa communauté le savait...  
Et les quelques personnes pouvant encore douter étaient vite convaincues par tous ses messages ayant rapport à la gente féminine et à tous leurs atouts anatomiques.

Il aimait les femmes. Il aimait les tripoter, leur faire l'amour. Les prendre fort contre la table, contre le mur, contre le sol... Dans toutes les positions que la souplesse de ses innombrables conquêtes permettaient.  
Il était l'homme le moins attiré par les hommes qu'il pouvait exister. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Avant qu'il ne rencontre cet homme. Newtiteuf.  
Il avait tout. Tout.  
Il était drôle. Il était gentil. Il était sincère... Et plutôt bel homme.  
C'était peut-être le fait qu'il soit un fier homosexuel qui l'obligeait à reconsidérer leur relation.

Après tout, des beaux hommes gentils, drôles et sincères, il en connaissait pas mal. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'ils étaient bons au pieu pour autant. Ou si ça lui plairait de les embrasser.

C'était pourtant ce genre de question qui lui traversaient la tête lorsque qu'il regardait NT. De près, de loin... En vrai, en vidéo, en appel Skype...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juste... Loucher légèrement sur ses lèvres et... Lécher les siennes dans un signe d'envie et de désirs évident.

Il en était même venu à se soûler consciemment durant des soirées afin de pouvoir embrasser chastement son ami, en riant comme s'il faisait simplement une connerie de plus, une bague sans importance pour ne pas risquer de se faire repousser. C'était devenu une drogue. Il attendait chaque soirée avec impatience et attendait de moins en moins longtemps avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres.

C'était flippant. Et ça le conduisait à remettre son orientation sexuelle en question. Parce que, typiquement s'il adorait de goûter les lèvres d'NT, un homme, c'est qu'il n'aimait pas que les femmes.

Ou alors son ami était l'exception qui confirmait la règle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Unster avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Il était hétéro, point. Peu importait cette sensation bizarre qui le prenait aux tripes lorsqu'NT riait, l'effleurait, lui souriait, lui parlait... Après tout, ce n'était pas de l'amour, si ? Julien était son pote, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Il n'y avait rien de spéciale, cette sensation n'était rien. Et quand bien même c'était spécial avec lui, il n'allait pas gâcher leur amitié à cause de ce qui n'était sûrement qu'une curiosité sexuelle. Une passade. Une incertitude.

Et puis un jour, Unster en vint à reconsidérer sa manière de régler le problème. Prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien et que tout était normal lui parut soudainement débile, lorsqu'il capta un regard d'NT à son égard. Un regard dans lequel il lus la même étincelle de désir interdit qu'il pût sentir dans le sien lorsqu'il voyait NT. Un regard qui criait « cours imbécile, avant que je ne te saute dessus. »

L'une des principales raisons pour laquelle il ne voulait pas décoder ses sentiments envers son ami était parce qu'il ne voulait pas entacher leur relation, parce qu'il pensait que prétendre que tout était le plus normal et platonique possible était le mieux, pour eux deux. Mais la situation avait changé. Maintenant, il avait la preuve que ce n'était pas que lui qui s'empêchait de faire ou ressentir quelque chose. NT en souffrait peut-être aussi et prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien était égoïste. Alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

« Hey, Bri... Comment tu as su que tu aimais Grim ? » Demanda-t-il un jour à son ami sur Skype, alors que Siphano venait de s'absenter quelques minutes pour nourrir ses chats durant une pause du tournage d'Across The Time

« … Pardon ? » Répondit-il incrédule.

« Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de lui ? » Répéta Unster

« Bah... Je ne sais pas. Je me suis pas posé la question en fait. » Répondit Brioche. « On s'est connu sur un jeu en ligne et un jour, on s'est rencontré et voilà... »

« Et voilà quoi ? »

« Bah, on s'est embrassé et au final, on habite ensemble, elles sont bizarres tes questions ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pardon... C'est juste que je ne sais pas... »

Un silence s'installa. Bri n'osa pas le briser, il savait très bien qu'Unster ne lui disait pas tout et hésitait à avouer. Une bonne chose que Siphano soit assez lent pour le coup.

« … Mais... Le fait que ce soit un homme ne t'a rien fait ? » Osa timidement Unster.

« Bah... Tu sais moi a la base, je suis gay alors, non. »

« Ah oui. »

Un autre silence. Bri sentait qu'Unster ne parlerait plus, qu'il en avait trop dit et que c'était a lui de sauter sur l'occasion pour parler. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur...

« … Tu es... Enfin, tu hésites sur quelque chose... ? » Se risqua Brioche.

« Bah... Je m'entends bien avec NT. Peut-être trop bien... »

« NT ?! » S'étrangla Bri  
« Quoi, NT ? » Demanda Siphano qui venait de revenir

« Rien, il vient de m'appeler, c'est pour ça. » Répondit froidement Unster.

Brioche se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise pour le coup. Le tournage repris et lorsqu'il prit fin, Unster raccrocha très vite, ne laissant pas à Bri le temps de lui parler. Il lui envoya un sms pour ne pas laisser mourir cette conversation.

De LaBrioche :  
Ta proximité avec NT te fait avoir des doutes sur ta sexualité ?  
Y a des sortes de thérapie ou de travail sur soi-même pour démêler les soucis comme ça...

Unster soupira en lisant ce sms. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre et décida de l'ignorer. Il eut à peine le temps de boire un verre d'eau avant que son Skype ne se mette à sonner. Il soupira et s'approcha de son ordinateur dans l'optique de raccrocher, pensant que la personne qui l'appelait était Brioche. Il se figea cependant en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. C'était Newtiteuf.

Le souffle d'Unster se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il sentit son visage cramé. Il n'osait plus bouger, que ce soit pour accepter l'appel ou raccrocher. C'est Gribouille qui le sorti de sa léthargie lorsqu'il se frotta contre sa jambe, et Unster se précipita sur son ordi pour décrocher.

« Allo ?! » S'exclama-t-il, le souffle court et l'air perdu.

« … Unster ? Tu étais occupé ? » Répondit une voix surprise et quelque peu moqueuse.

« Qu.. Quoi ? Non ! Non... Pardon d'avoir mis du temps à... Décrocher. » Sa respiration était rapide et difficile, et Unster sentit sa tête tourner.

« C'est rien... » NT avait l'air dubitatif, mais il ne posa pas de question. « Je t'appelais juste pour te demander si tu voulais passer chez moi, demain soi ? J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est important. » Sa voix avait pris un timbre plus grave et hésitant, preuve qu'il était gêné.

Le peu d'air encore présent dans les poumons d'Unster les quitta rapidement. Son esprit se vida également et il se sentit défaillir, tant la chaleur de son corps lui donnait des vertiges. Quelque chose à lui dire ? Un aveu… Important ? Les souvenirs des regards d'NT à son égard, de leurs quelques bisous échangés sous l'ivresse de l'alcool et de la chaleur moite de leurs soirées, de leurs longues nuits blanches à parler doucement sur Skype, à se confier librement tous leurs secrets dans la discrétion de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et un énorme espoir grandis dans son cœur. De l'espoir, mais aussi de la peur, du stress... Une panique immense qui l'empêchait de respirer comme il le faudrait.

« … D'accord... Je... Je serais là. » Répondit Unster, la voix faible et timide.

« Génial ! Merci Unster ! » Le ton d'NT était soulagé et enjoué, et il pouvait sans peine imaginer son sourire. Il sourit aussi et respira un peu plus facilement

« C'est normal. »

L'appel Skype ne dura pas longtemps, et NT ne lui donna aucun indice sur la nouvelle qu'il souhaitait lui annoncer le lendemain. À peine Unster eut raccroché qu'il bondit sur son portable pour y écrire un sms.

À LaBrioche :  
Viens me faire ta thérapie ce soir ou demain matin. Ça urge. STP.


	2. Part two

Therapy Part 2

« Bon... » Souffla Unster, mal à l'aise et stressé. « C'est quoi le principe de... Ta thérapie ? »

Il était allongé sur son canapé, regardant le plafond, mal à l'aise, alors que Brioche était simplement assis sur une chaise, les mains jointes et posées sur ses genoux.

« Eum... Alors. » Brioche souffla un bon coup, pour rassembler ses idées, et se lança. « C'est un genre de travail sur soi, sur la base de la relaxation et de l'imagination. Donc il faut que le sujet-test, toi, soit complètement détendu... T'es détendu là ? »

« … Pas vraiment. »

« J'me disais bien... Bref, on changera ça. Je te masserais s'il le faut. » A ces mots Unster se tendit encore plus et tourna lentement son regard surpris et légèrement inquiet vers lui. « … Ou pas ? » Finit Bri, incertain.

Unster lui répondit seulement avec un soupir soulagé et un long hochement de tête. Brioche eut l'air découragé.

« Unster... Je vais rentrer chez moi. » Il commença à se lever

« .. Qu.. Quoi ? Bri tu peux pas me faire ça ! » Dit-il en se redressant violemment.

« Mais que veux tu que je fasse d'autre ? Cet exercice doit se pratiquer avec quelqu'un en qui on a confiance, c'est pas un jeu à prendre à la légère, Unster ! Le but c'est de te révéler des choses sur toi par le biais de l'endormissement. Je vais devoir te poser des questions gênantes, si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec moi ça ne va pas marcher. »

Unster se sentit soudainement mal et s'étrangla légèrement. « Mais... J'ai confiance en toi... » A ces mots, Bri se mit à rire jaune.

« Tu as failli pleurer à l'idée que je te caresse les épaules ! »

« Mais... C'est pas parce que j'ai pas confiance en toi ! » Se défendit Unster, conscient que si Brioche ne l'aidait pas, il perdrait sa chance de démêler ses sentiments. « C'est la situation qui me stresse... Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour cette histoire Bri, vraiment... C'est pour ça que je t'en ai parlé... Me laisse pas tomber, s'il te plaît. »

Bri ferma les yeux et souffla avant de se rasseoir. Soulagé, Unster se rallongea et contempla son plafond, encore une fois.

« Bon... Donc, relaxation. Le but est d'arriver à un état d'endormissement, proche de l'hypnose. Je vais ensuite te poser des questions, te demander de t'imaginer certaines situations et te demander de me décrire tes réactions internes, les sentiments qui te viennent... Dans le même temps j'observerais tes réactions physiques et ensuite je te réveillerais en on en parlera calmement, Ok ? »

Unster hocha la tête et la séance commença. Le but était d'abord de détendre Unster alors Bri lui demanda de fermer les yeux et se mit à lui parler calmement, de sa propre vie d'abord, pour l'habituer à sa voix et le mettre en confiance. Il lui confia ses craintes d'enfant à voix basse, pour qu'Unster se concentre sur sa voix à s'en fatiguer et tomber dans la fatigue. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus régulier et lent, signe qu'il était enfin dans de bonne disposition. Prudent, Bri le prévint en observant ses réactions, au cas ou il emmétrait un signe de stresse.

« Bon... On va commencer à parler de toi. » Son souffle ne se modifia pas. Il était prêt. Bri souffla et se lança.

Il lui demanda d'abord de s'imaginer des choses plutôt abstraites. Le genre d'endroit où il se sent bien, le genre d'odeur qui lui plaît... Des questions et situations simple, sans ambiguïté. Puis, il rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'imagines une fille. La fille parfaite, tant physiquement que dans le caractère, d'accord... ? » Le sourire niais d'Unster lui répondit. « Et j'aimerais que tu me la décrives, d'abords son physique... »

Unster prit une inspiration et se mit à parler, la voix basse et lente, fatiguée.

« Elle est plutôt... petite... Elle m'arrive aux épaules. Elle a les yeux marrons, le regard vif et... Attirant. Sa peau a l'air si douce... » Il soufflait doucement ses phrases, détendu et paisible, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Et ses seins... Ils sont plutôt gros et ferme, très agréable à toucher... Sa taille est bien marqué, parfaite pour y poser mes mains lorsque j'embrasse ses lèvres gonflées et roses... Et... Ses fesses sont plutôt conséquentes également, bien fermes... »

Brioche remarqua le renflement soudain dans le pantalon d'Unster et estima qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. De base, la question n'avait pas grand intérêt. C'était connu qu'Unster aimait les femmes. Cependant ça lui donnait une base de comparaison dont il se servirait plus tard.

« Et sinon, son caractère ? Elle est comment ? » Demanda Bri, très concentré.

« Elle est... Gentille. Et drôle... Et un peu timide, calme envers les autres. Mais fêtarde avec moi et... Câline... Affectueuse. »

« D'accord... Elle a vraiment l'air géniale. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu imagine un corps d'homme, d'accord ? » Unster perdit progressivement son sourire mais n'arbora pas une expression de dégoût. Brioche mit donc cela sur le coup de la nouveauté et du stress et décida de continuer. « Peux tu me le décrire s'il te plaît ? »

« Bah... Il a un torse plat... Des grandes épaules carrées et... Euh... » Il avait manifestement du mal à savoir quoi décrire alors Bri essaya de l'aiguiller un peu.

« Comme pour les femmes Unster... Comment sont ses fesses ? Sa peau ? » Unster se mit à froncer les sourcils très fort, faisant de grandes effort de concentration

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je sais pas, je sais pas... » Il commença à respirer plus fort comme pris de panique. Brioche abandonna, au risque de devoir interrompre la séance. De toute façon, l'incapacité de son ami à répondre était une preuve suffisante pour comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais regarder les garçons comme il avait pu le faire pour les filles. Il n'a jamais regarder un garçon, appréciant son physique, imprimant dans sa tête toute les caractéristiques des corps masculins.

« Ce n'est pas grave Unster. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour que tu me décrives des corps d'hommes de toute façon. Tu te rappelles pourquoi on est la ? »

« … NT... » Souffla-t-il, de nouveau paisible. Brioche souri. Ça allait enfin devenir intéressant

« Oui, NT. Pourrais-tu me décrire le caractère d'NT s'il te plaît ? »

« NT est... Il est timide. Parfois, des gens me disent qu'il est méchant ou... Faux cul mais... Il est juste timide. Il ne montre pas aux autres a quel point il est gentil... Et il est drôle aussi. Il me fait tout le temps rire » Unster eu un petit rire tendre.

« NT est gentil avec toi ? »

« Oui... Quand... Quand j'allais mal je l'ai appelé. Il était tard et il dormait mais je pleurais alors il est venu. A pied, il est venu et il m'a fait rire et j'ai arrêté de pleurer. Je n'allais plus mal, il est venu... »

« Et... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand il est venu ? » Demanda Bri, attendri.

« Je pleurais... Et il m'a fait un câlin, il me serrait fort... Et je pleurais encore un peu mais j'avais moins mal... Et après on a regardé la télé, sur mon canapé... Sous ma couette... Et je me suis endormi contre lui... » Unster arborait un air tendre, perdue dans des souvenirs qui étaient, de bases, douloureux mais d'où il avait réussit à sortir un peu de bonheur.

« Donc... Il est gentil... drôle... timide et calme avec les autres mais fêtard et affectueux ? » Brioche avait un air amusé et Unster fronça les sourcils, conscient de manquer quelque chose

« Ou... Oui ? »

« Et... Il est comment physiquement, NT ? »

« Il est plutôt grand... Il fait a peu près la même taille que moi et... Il est légèrement moins bronzé que moi... Ses épaules sont moins tombante aussi. Elles sont... Plus carrée, ça lui donne un peu plus... De classe. Il est tout le temps droit et élégant, NT... »

« Oui c'est vrai... Et comment est son visage ? »

« Oh... Il a une légère barbe qui entoure bien ses lèvres rose et son... Son sourire... » Ses joues se teintaient progressivement de rose à mesure qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Il a les dents très blanches, et elles se voient bien... parce qu'il sourit tout le temps. Il a toujours un grand sourire et ses yeux se plissent doucement... ça met en valeur ses... ses pommettes... quand il sourit... »

Bri nota qu'il faisait une étrange fixette sur le sourire de NT puis décida de passer à l'étape suivante.

« Peux tu me rappeler le caractère de la femme idéale selon toi ? »

« Timide et calme avec les autres... Gentille, drôle, fêtarde et affectueuse avec moi. »

« Donc, pour toi... Et indépendamment du physique, tu pourrais être amoureux de n'importe qu'elle femme qui a ces caractéristiques ? »

« Oui... »

« D'accord... Est ce que NT est timide et calme avec les autres ? »

« … Oui. »

« Est ce que NT est gentil et drôle avec toi ? »

« Oui... »

« Est ce que NT est câlin et affectueux envers toi ? »

« … Parfois... »

« Est ce que, indépendamment de son physique d'homme, tu pourrais être amoureux de NT qui est timide et calme avec les autres mais gentil, drôle, fêtard et affectueux avec toi ? »

Unster ne répondit pas, semblant ailleurs. Bri décida de lui laisser le temps de se faire à la question. Sa sexualité n'était pas directement remise en cause dans cette question car il portait uniquement sur le caractère qui pouvait l'attirer, mais il comprenait qu'il ai besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami avait le caractère parfait qu'il recherchait chez sa compagne idéal.

« Oui. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui. Indépendamment de son corps d'homme, je suis am... je peux tomber amoureux... de NT. »

Brioche sourit. Ils avaient pratiquement fini mais le plus dur restait malheureusement à faire. Il se leva en douceur, pour ne pas faire de bruit et murmura.

« Maintenant je veux que tu te vides la tête, que tu ne penses plus à rien et que tu imagines seulement ce que te dicte ma voix. N'ouvre jamais les yeux, ne me coupe jamais la parole... Laisse toi simplement porter par ma voix, les images qui te viennent en tête et les émotions qu'elles te font ressentir... » Unster hocha la tête, toujours détendu et pas inquiet pour un sous. Brioche prit une longue inspiration et se lança.

« Tu es chez toi. Tu vas mal. Ta copine vient de rompre avec toi. » Unster fronça les sourcils et semblait mal à l'aise. « Tu as passé toute la journée à pleurer. Tu as pris du retard sur tes tournages et sur tes montages... » Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de douleur, de tristesse... Il semblait infiniment triste. « Il est tard. Très tard. Il n'y a plus de transport en commun à cette heure ci. NT t'appelle. Tu décroches, tu pleures, tu lui expliques ce qu'il ne va pas et il te dit qu'il arrive, de ne pas t'en faire. Tu raccroche. Tu vas encore mal, tu t'en veux de l'inquiéter, de le faire venir si tard. » La culpabilité se lit sur son visage et Brioche soupire, soulagé. Il réagissait bien à l'exercice, ça marchait à la perfection. Le choix d'un événement réel et récent aidait beaucoup Unster à s'y plonger sans crainte, sans effort et la suite n'en sera que plus facile.

« Tu entends la porte sonner... »

Unster se précipite sur la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir, toujours en pleure. NT est là, rouge, débraillé et à bout de souffle. Il avait courut.

« NT... » Ce dernier se précipite sur lui pour l'étreindre et Unster s'accroche à ses épaules comme un perdu en sanglotant. Il avait tellement mal, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal... Mais le contact de NT était tellement rassurant, ça lui faisait tellement de bien...

Ils entrent finalement dans le salon d'Unster, ce dernier toujours collé à son ami. Ils finissent avachis sur le canapé. Unster se redresse et tente de calmer ses pleurs pendant qu'NT lui frotte doucement le dos...

« … Son contact sur ton dos t'apaise, tu ne pleure plus. La douleur n'est pas complètement partie mais tu ne pleure plus... » récitait doucement Brioche en s'accroupissant près d'Unster, toujours dans un état proche de l'hypnose. Il n'avait eu aucunes réactions physiques étranges pour le moment, aucuns frissons qu'ils fussent de dégoût ou de plaisir. Il eut un temps d'hésitation mais se reprit. « Doucement, sa main qui caressait ton dos dérive sur ton épaule. » Et mêlant le geste à la parole, Bri caressa lentement l'épaule de son ami.

Unster sécha ses larmes et senti une caresse sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers NT, peu sur de l'attitude à adopter.

« ...NT... ? »

« Chuuuuut... » lui intima ce dernier.

Il senti la main sur son épaule le pousser durement et se retrouva allonger sur le dos dans son canapé, son ami à quatre pattes sur lui, ne le touchant que l'épaule avec sa main. Lentement, il vu son visage descendre vers le sien et, tendrement, il sentit une bouche contre la sienne. Le contact était doux et plutôt agréable, étonnamment. Même les petits picotis du contact de sa barbe naissante contre son menton imberbe ne le dérangeait pas... C'était nouveau... Excitant... Ses mains furent prises d'un soubresaut. Il avait envie de les laisser se perdre dans la chevelure d'NT mais n'était pas sur... Avait-il le droit ? Que devait-il faire ? C'était... tellement nouveau... tellement inattendu.

« Il romps enfin le baiser et tu peux reprendre ta respiration... » Unster inspira violemment et se mit à respirer plus vite, les joues rouges. Brioche baissa lentement son regard et remarqua l'érection naissante de son sujet. Il sourit. Le test était presque concluant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite vérification... « Il fait doucement glisser sa main de ton épaule, en caressant ton torse... » Bri effectua le mouvement tout en parlant lentement la voix basse et attentif à toute les réactions d'Unster. Son souffle se perdait de plus en plus et deux ou trois léger gémissement avait passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Brioche était quelque peu mal à l'aise de faire ça et de se délecter des gémissement d'un autre que son petit ami, mais il avait promit à son ami de l'aider et il le ferait jusqu'au bout. Il demanderait pardon après.

« Et sa main arrive finalement à ton sexe, qu'il caresse à travers ton pantalon. »

Unster cria de surprise en sentant cette main caresser son érection. Il se redressa légèrement et s'accrocha aux épaules d'NT en gémissant son nom et se frottant contre lui, perdu dans le plaisir.

Brioche sourit. Unster avait durcit encore plus en sentant la main ''d'NT'' contre son membre. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'il réagisse et se frotte contre cette main aussi violemment. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de le brusquer alors qu'il n'était pas conscient et le laissa faire quatre mouvement brusque de hanche avant de jouir et de s'effondrer sur le dos, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Bri se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise et saisit son portable pour envoyer un « Je t'aime » à son amant, histoire de se sentir un peu mieux. Il réveilla ensuite Unster afin de commencer la conclusion de l'expérience.

« Hey... Hey... Ca va ? »

Il papillonna doucement des paupières et se redressa lentement, fatigué.

« Ouais... Ca va .. »

« Tu... Tu veux prendre une douche avant de débriefer un peu ? »

Unster fronça les sourcils. Une douche... ? Pourquoi... Il bougea légèrement et se sentit poisseux au niveau de son entrejambe et tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire. Il rougit et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête, répondant à sa question muette.

« Oui. Concluant. »


	3. Part Three

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Unster était planté devant la porte de Newtiteuf, hésitant à sonner et stressant comme un fou.

Il avait mit près d'une heure à choisir ses vêtements, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et pourtant il était en avance, ce qui lui ressemblait encore moins. Mais il ne tenait pas en place. Une adrénaline folle s'était mise à couler dans ses veines, rendant ses pensées floues. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin, si. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Et ça lui faisait peur. Ça le terrifiait.

Il n'avait jamais désiré un homme. Jamais il ne s'était posé la question de savoir si caresser un organe sexuel masculin avec ses mains, ou sa bouche – Il grimaça en pensant à ça- lui plairait. Il avait toujours vécu sans que cette interrogation ne le concerne, car après tout il aimait les femmes. Il n'aurait jamais cru remettre un jour en cause son hétérosexualité.

Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas sûr d'être réellement bi.

Mais ce qui c'était passé ce main, avec Bri, l'avait secoué. Il avait eu un rêve érotique avec NT. Il avait joui en pensant jouir dans sa main, profitant du goût de ses lèvres et de la chaleur de son corps. Il avait pris du plaisir à s'imaginer coucher avec un garçon. Avec un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme.

Unster rougi et frappa deux coups secs à la porte. Julien l'avait invité pour lui dire – lui confesser?- quelque chose. Il tira les pans de sa chemise, pour la faire paraître moins froissée et attendit, un sourire figé aux lèvres, que son ami vienne lui ouvrir la porte. De longues secondes. Presque une minute. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à frapper plus fort lorsqu'NT ouvrit la porte, le visage rouge et transpirant. Il avait l'air très surpris de le voir sur le pas de son entrée.

\- Euh... Tu.. T'es en avance, non ? Il fronça les sourcils.

\- … Oui. Je pensais pas que je te dérangerais...

Sans savoir pourquoi, Unster sentit son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine, une grande vague de stress lui broyant le ventre.

\- Bah... NT passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour y mettre un peu d'ordre et tenta de récupérer son souffle. C'est juste qu'on… Enfin, je t'attendais pas si tôt...

"On". Unster eut l'impression de se prendre une claque. "On". Il n'était pas tout seul, et vu l'état dans lequel il venait de lui ouvrir, avec le temps de délai, il n'était certainement pas en train de jouer aux échecs.

Le plus jeune eut un petit mouvement de recul, comme si on venait de le frapper. Il pouvait presque entendre son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

Il avait été tellement con.

\- C'est juste que j'ai un rendez vous plus tard, finalement. S'entendit-il répondre machinalement, un faux sourire prenant place sur son visage. Je pensais que je pouvais passer te voir plus tôt, au lieu d'annuler.

Il devait mentir. Il devait justifier sa présence si tôt, sa tenue... Il n'était pas venu en avance parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir NT, d'unir leurs lèvres pour la première fois et de serrer sa main dans la sienne, non. Il n'était pas habillé un peu classe pour lui apparaître plus beau, plus élégant qu'il ne l'était en temps normal, non. Il devait le convaincre et se convaincre lui même. Se convaincre qu'NT n'était la cause de rien. Qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses choix, ses actions...

Se convaincre qu'il n'était pas _le centre de sa vie_.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu voulais me dire vite fait ? Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Renchérit-il. Ma charmante demoiselle va m'attendre. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire complice.

Julien lui adressa un sourire lubrique, comme s'il était content d'entendre que dans quelques heures, il tirerait son coup, et Unster eut envie de vomir.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il heureux à l'idée qu'il aille se taper des nanas alors que lui même se sentait malade de savoir qu'il était dans les bras d'un homme, il y a moins de dix minutes ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas cet éclat de jalousie qu'il avait envie de voir dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ce petit froncement de sourcil agacé à l'idée de savoir que ses lèvres picoreraient celles d'une donzelle dans la soirée ? Pourquoi montrait-il donc cette satisfaction à l'idée qu'il partagerait son lit avec une merveilleuse créature féminine, ce soir ?

NT s'adossa à la porte.

\- C'était juste pour t'expliquer pourquoi je reportais souvent nos tournages, pour ... Il rougi. Je suis en couple, depuis presque deux mois. Et je voulais te le présenter, mais... Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Il n'est pas présentable, là. Finit-il en lui accordant un clin d'œil.

Unster rit, faussement complice, tentant de cacher son malaise. Son ventre lui faisait tellement mal...

\- Je vois... Je suis... Vraiment content. Pour toi. Il se racla la gorge et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Oh bah ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut que j'y aille NT ! Il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna en hâte.

Il ne voulait plus le voir. Cet air satisfait sur son visage, ce bonheur de vivre... Ce bonheur d'être en couple avec cet homme sans visage qu'Unster ne connaissait pas, et ne voulait pas connaître. Cet homme sans nom qu'il haïssait déjà. Cet homme sans image qui avait le droit, le privilège de le toucher, de l'embrasser... De l'aimer au grand jour et de se faire aimer en retour. Il était tellement jaloux de ce connard. _Ce fils de pute_.

Le youtubeur s'arrêta brusquement, en plein milieu du trottoir, et regarda fixement le sol, choqué. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait _putain_ ?! Il ne connaissait même pas ce gars ! Comment pouvait-il se permettre de dire autant de merde sur lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il en savait ? Peut-être... Peut-être était-il très bien, très gentil ! Si NT... Si NT était amoureux de lui, alors c'est qu'il devait être... Un homme parfait, non ?

\- Quel petit salaud... Grogna faiblement Unster, serrant les poings, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

C'est justement parce qu'il était parfait, qu'il avait conquis le cœur d'NT qu'il l'insultait ainsi. Parce qu'il était jaloux.

Le youtubeur reprit sa route d'un pas rageur et surtout rapide. Il voulait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible pour être seul pour craquer sans que personne ne le voit. Manger comme un gros porc, faire des câlins à Gribouille et pleurer un peu, peut être.

Putain, plus cliché tu meurs.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, il vit enfin son immeuble. Tremblant, Unster plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir la clé de son appartement, tout en tapant le code de son allée de l'autre main. Dans la hâte, il se trompa deux fois.

Qu'est ce que ce bâtard avait de plus que lui, hein ? Il était bâti comme un mannequin brésilien, c'est ça ? Beau à en faire mouiller des nanas par centaines ? NT n'était pas superficiel, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas juste son physique ou la taille de son matos, hein.. ?

Fébrile, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et l'entendit se mettre en marche, mais pas assez vite à son goût. Il ne l'attendit même pas et se précipita dans la cage d'escalier, montant les marches deux par deux.

Ne l'avait-il pas sentit ? Cette alchimie entre eux... Cette complicité trop forte pour être honnête, cette attraction naturelle... Il n'y avait que lui qui l'avait vu ? Alors tout ça n'existait que dans sa tête ? Il avait passé des mois entiers à se torturer, douter pour rien ? Il s'était humilié face à Grégoire et avait admis ses sentiments pour RIEN ?!

Il dû s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de finalement réussir à faire entrer sa clé dans la serrure. Il la tourna, ouvrit la porte, entra...

Et à peine l'eut-il refermé qu'il s'effondra au sol, relâchant enfin la pression et ses larmes par la même occasion. Il gémit de douleur.

Alerté par le bruit, Gribouille s'approcha lentement de son maître, étonné de le trouver à même le sol.

\- Gribouille... Geint Unster en levant une main tremblante vers son chat.

Intelligente, la petite bête comprit que son maître voulait, devait, lui faire un câlin. Docilement, il s'approcha et donna un petit coup de tête sur la paume de la main ouverte qui était tendu vers lui, pour signifier qu'il lui accordait le droit de le câliner. Le youtubeur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, sanglotant toujours un peu, il se pencha en avant et saisit le chat pour le poser sur ses genoux et le caresser.

\- J'ai _mal_ , Gribouille...

Le chat ne lui accorda ni un regard ni un miaulement, se contentant de profiter du glissement des doigts de son maître dans son pelage noir et soyeux. Il se mit à ronronner, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, sans savoir que ce doux bruit permettait au cœur de celui qui s'occupait de lui de s'apaiser.

Unster soupira, séchant distraitement ses larmes tout en continuant de câliner son animal. Son cœur venait d'être brisé, aussi con que ça pouvait paraître dit comme ça, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais... Et alors ?

Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? Non. Ça allait passer, comme toujours. Ça allait être plus dur, parce qu'NT était un ami qu'il côtoyait très souvent, mais ça allait quand même passer.

\- J'y ai vraiment cru, tu sais, Gribouille ? Pendant quelques heures, j'y ai cru... J'ai rêvé, j'ai... J'ai espéré que je pouvais avoir un peu plus de bonheur... Mais non. Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai pas besoin de plus de bonheur, de toute façon... J'ai pas besoin de plus... J'ai pas besoin...

J'ai pas besoin de lui. Un jour, il arriverait à le dire à voix haute. Un jour, ses sentiments seront passés et il pourra crier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'NT. Car un jour, ce sera vrai.

Il n'a pas besoin d'une histoire d'amour non-réciproque.


End file.
